Sing Me Sadness
by UsedLove
Summary: When Jude and Tommy’s secret relationship gets out they have to decide what to do…and if what they have is worth loosing everything…
1. Chapter 1

**Sing Me Sadness**

Summary: When Jude and Tommy's secret relationship gets out they have to decide what to do…and if what they have is worth loosing everything…

Chapter 1

She clung to him in the rainy parking lot. He caught her as her knees collapsed from under her…He would always catch her. She couldn't breathe, or stand, or speak…and her heart had this feeling like it was getting too big for her chest. As she fell to her knees he followed, still holding her…holding her like she would disappear if he didn't.

She sobbed, trying to rid herself of that unbearable pain she felt. It still didn't seem real…how could it be? She was just standing in the recording room, Tommy smiling at her from behind the glass when Georgia walked in looking very upset. Then Jude saw it, a magazine…_What could be so horrible to upset her like that? _

Jude took of the headphones and walked into the booth where Tommy and Georgia were.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked, looking confusedly at the two.

"_This_!" Georgia help up the magazine and Jude's hands flew up to cover her mouth.

On the front cover was a picture of Tommy kissing her, it looked like it had been taken from outside Tommy's window.

Tears began to sting Jude's eyes but she fought to keep them at bay, but, seeing the look on Tommy's face, she lost it and the tears flooded down her cheeks. He couldn't meet her eyes, but she could see pain in them and disappointment and even worse…regret.

Georgia saw the look on the two's faces and realized it wasn't some edited photo the press had concocted to make good gossip.

"It's true…isn't it?" she asked and Jude just looked at her, tears blurring her vision and said nothing.

Georgia turned to Tommy who dragged his hand through his hair.

"How could you let this happen!" Georgia screamed at him, "She's sixteen years old!"

"You think I don't realize that!" he stood angrily.

"Stop…" Jude's voice came out quiet and weak.

"I can't believe you did this!" Georgia shot back, "You've ruined her reputation!"

"STOP!" she shouted, causing the two to stare in shock, "Please…stop…"

Jude crossed over and buried her face in Tommy's chest, her arms around his waste. He hugged her close, as Georgia ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation. She looked over at Tommy only with saddened eyes this time.

"Tommy…What are we gonna do?" Jude sobbed into him.

His eyes closed as a tear fell down his cheek at the sound of her voice.

"Mom, I'm going shopping!" Sadie called up the stairs, "See you later!"

She walked out the door and got into her car, but before she could start it, Jamie appeared in her window.

"-Oh, god!" she jumped, but then seeing it was him, she loosened up, "Jamie! Don't _do _that!"

She rolled down the window to a frantic Jamie.

"Have you seen this!" he asked, his voice sounding both angry and shocked.

"Seen what?" Sadie replied.

"This," he shoved a magazine in through the window.

"Jamie, what are you-" she trailed off as she saw the picture, "Oh my god…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PJ4Eva: On the cover…hmm…was Jude on the ground of the parking lot in Tommy's arms and the words 'Sing Me Sadness' are written across it.

Jude sat in one of the rooms of the studio in a corner with her knees pulled close to her chest. There were tearstains down her cheeks and her eyes were red and had a deep look of pain in them.

_How could this have happened? We were so careful…How could I have been so STUPID!_

Her thoughts where interrupted when the door suddenly flew open, a furious and hurt looking Sadie bursting through it.

"How could you!" Sadie screamed.

Jude just looked at her, the pained look still shining in her eyes.

"…How could you?" Sadie had tears in her eyes.

Jude stood and took a step toward her, new tears beginning to sting her already soar eyes.

"…Sadie…" Jude sobbed, and Sadie broke into tears, throwing her arms around Jude.

"How could you have let this happened to you?" she asked, more worried for Jude than herself at this point.

"…I love him…" Jude sobbed into her older sister's shoulder, "I'm sorry…I've always loved him…Sadie…I'm scared…"

Sadie's grip on the girl tightened at this, "It's okay…"

"Sadie…what am I gonna do?"

She pulled away and looked into Jude's eyes, pushing a strand of hair from her face, "We'll think of something…I promise…it'll be okay…"

"I have to find Tommy…" Jude spoke, after a moment of what was an attempt at calming herself.

Sadie nodded, and Jude walked out of the room to run into him as he was searching for her.

"Tommy…" Jude's composure which she had been fighting to hold since Sadie had told her it would be okay broke instantly.

"Jude, we…we need to talk…" he motioned to an empty room and Jude entered without question.

Tommy took a deep breath and fought back the pain behind his stone hard face before following.

He sat across from her in one of the chairs he saw and they sat in silence for a while.

'_How did it get like this?' _he thought to himself, remembering when it had seemed like nothing could go wrong:

"Tommy," Jude was lying across the end of his bed, Tommy sitting against the head-board, looking at her adoringly, "What do you think of this?"

She sat up and pulled the guitar onto her lap and began playing something on it. Tommy closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the board, listening intently.

After she was finished she replaced the guitar on the ground and crawled over to Tommy and lays on his chest, her face in his. Tommy's eyes softened and he brushed a piece of hair from her face, letting his hand rest on her cheek.

"I love it…" he whispered to her and kissed her softly.

"…Tommy?" Jude asked softly, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Jude…this was a mistake…and it's my fault…" Tommy couldn't meet her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Jude looked at him with pain and confusion in her eyes.

"We have to end it…" Tommy looked up at her and saw the tear-stained face of the girl he loved…and the girl whose life he'd been ruining from day one, and he froze…


	3. Chapter 3

((To all my readers: tell me any of your ideas when you review (and please do) and I might use them in the story.))

**Chapter 3**

Jude's eyes welled up with tears, and her mind tried to wrap itself around what was being said.

"I…don't understand…" Jude forced.

"…We-" Tommy started but was cut off by someone bursting into the room.

"You…" Jaime hissed, rushing over to Tommy and pushing Tommy up against the wall.

"Jaime, STOP!" Jude screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Jaime looked at her with a pained expression before releasing him and approaching Jude.

"You chose him…over me…." Jaime shook his head, "You think you're better than me or something? You must, I mean, you had to go after this once-teen-heart-throb loser!"

"…Jaime…" Jude sobbed.

"That's enough…" Tommy stepped in between Jude and Jaime, "Back off while you can…"

Jaime looked from him to Jude who looked down when their eyes met.

"That's great…" Jaime shrugged and stalked out.

"Jude…" Tommy bent down to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Jude jumped, shaken up and unable to comprehend very much of anything.

"Maybe you should sit down…" Tommy motioned for the seat.

"Tommy…" Jude said, just realizing what he had said, "Are you…Are you breaking up with me?"

-Flashback-

"Jude…" Tommy said quietly, her lips almost touching his, "…What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kiss you…and if you don't want me to…then just stop me like you did last time…" she replied, and hesitated for a moment before pressing her lips against his.

His hand made its way to rest on her cheek, looking surprised.

After a minute, they slowly parted, and Jude opened her eyes.

"So…what do we do now?" she asked him after a minute.

"Jude…I want to be with you…but-"

"We'll keep it a secret!" she replied desperately, "No one will have to know…"

-End Flashback-

Tommy chased Jude down the hallway as she tried to get away, tears soaking her face.

"Jude!" grabs her by the arm, turning her to face him.

"Let me go!" she struggled to get away, avoiding eye contact so as not to give in to him.

"Jude, calm down…" Tommy was on the verge of breaking down.

"Calm down?" Jude asked in astonishment, breaking his grasp on her and taking a few steps back, "CALM DOWN!"

"Jude…" he looked down, at a loss for words.

"This was real…this was supposed to be something good…" she said, her voice quivering with emotion, "and you RUINED IT!"

He looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"I have nothing more to say to you…" she walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sing Me Sadness**

Chapter 4

Tommy was left there feeling completely drained both physically and emotionally.

"Jude!" he called after her and began to follow when a hand through him into the wall and pinned him against it by the collar.

"Stuart!" Georgia had rushed out, followed by EJ Li and Kwest.

"How long has this been going on!" Mr. Harrison yelled angrily, "How long have you been doing this to my little girl!"

He held up the magazine in Tommy's face.

"Let him go, Stuart…" Georgia said from beside them.

Mr. Harrison hesitated before releasing him.

"…We need to talk about this but not now…" Tommy had a look of urgency in his eyes.

"What!" Mr. Harrison looked outraged, "It will be now!"

"Look, I know I've screwed up a lot of things in my life and made a lot of mistakes…." Tommy looked him straight in the eyes, "But me and Jude…was the only thing I got right…"

Mr. Harrison just stared at him for a few moments before nodding and stepping to the side.

"Thank you…" Tommy replied before running in the direction Jude had left.

He ran out into the parking lot and strained to see through the mist of rain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something and turned to see Jude standing behind him, soaked to the bone. He walked over to her and said nothing. He just put his arms around her. At first she struggled out of anger and pain, but soon gave up and just sunk into his embrace.

She clung to him in the rainy parking lot. He caught her as her knees collapsed from under her…He would always catch her. She couldn't breathe, or stand, or speak…and her heart had this feeling like it was getting too big for her chest. As she fell to her knees he followed, still holding her…holding her like she would disappear if he didn't.

She sobbed, trying to rid herself of that unbearable pain she felt. It still didn't seem real…how could it be? How did it get like this?

"Jude…I lo-"

"No…" she interrupted him, pulling away to look at him, "Don't say it unless you mean it…"

He pulled her back into his arms and they sat there in silence for a moment.

"I love you…" he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes shot open and she jerked away to look at him in utter shock.

"Wh-what?" she forced, tears filling her eyes, "You…"

"I love you, Jude," he repeated, "And that's worth everything…"

Tears were flowing down her face as she threw her arms around him. He stood and twirled her around once before standing her up in front of him. She looked into his eyes for a minute, basking in the moment. She thrust herself up and their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss.

((I know it's kind of short but more is coming soon!))


	5. Chapter 5

Autor's Note:

For all those who have awaited the new chapter, I appologize greatly. You see, I have been finishing up a script which has taken up a

LOT more of my time then I had originally planned. Also, for those who are still around to read the new chapter, I thank you SO much

for your loyalty. And, without further adue...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

He pulled her back into his arms and they sat there in silence for a moment.

"I love you…" he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes shot open and she jerked away to look at him in utter shock.

"Wh-what?" she forced, tears filling her eyes, "You…"

"I love you, Jude," he repeated, "And that's worth everything…"

Tears were flowing down her face as she threw her arms around him. He stood and twirled her around once before standing her up in

front of him. She looked into his eyes for a minute, basking in the moment. She thrust herself up and their lips met in a deep and

passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Jude and Tommy walked back through the doors nervously, fearing what judgement lay ahead for them. Tommy took Jude's hand in his

to re-assure her that they were doing the right thing, she gave him a small smile. He could see through her false bravery. She had

always tried to be so strong for him, but all Tommy wanted was to protect her.

The two entered the room where the very serious looking Georgia, Kwest, and EJ were seated.

"I think it's about time we had a talk..." Georgia said after a long silence.

Tommy and Jude both nodded before crossing to a love seat where they sat next to each other.

"...Okay, so... First of all, what exactly has been going on..?" Georgia asked, leaning forward, putting her weight on her elbows which

were resting on the desk, hands clasped, "No lies, no secrets, no holding back... I want the truth..."

Jude and Tommy looked at each other.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Tommy asked softly.

"...We can both tell them..." Jude said after a moment.

"You sure?" Tommy pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Jude nodded, a small smile forming on her face.

"K.." Tommy smiled, before turning back to the others, "So... where do I start...?"

"...How long?" Georgia spoke suddenly.

"Huh?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"How long has this been going on?"

Tommy thought for a moment, let out a long sigh, and ran his hand through his hair, "That's kinda hard to say... I mean, I've felt this way

for a long time, I just... I just didn't want to believe it was true..."

"Well, see, the day of my first performance with you guys, I..." Jude started but trailed off to look at Tommy, who smiled at the memory

of that day, "I.. tried to kiss Tommy..."

"But I pulled away..." Tommy added softly, as if to himself, "...wow I was stupid..."

He looked at her and let out a small laugh; Jude smiled back at him.

"He said I was only 15..." Jude continued, "And then, at my sweet sixteen, I had run outside after the whole big scene with Shay-"

Tommy looked away at the mention of Shay and Jude stopped for a moment. The whole group could feel the tension at that moment.

"...Well, Tommy followed me and told me Sha-... he was just a kid and a stupid one at that!" Jude laughed, "...and I asked him why none

of the guys I fell for ever fell back...and he said I was asking the wrong guy... And that's when he kissed me...for the first time..."

Jude's eyes went soft and a small smile formed on her face.

"After that-" Jude started and Tommy finished her sentence.

"-It all just sort of built... until finally.. I couldn't lie anymore... I couldn't pretend..." Tommy was looking down, "Me and Jude were

arguing... I was yelling and pacing, and she was yelling and trying to get in my face and I just couldn't help it anymore... She said 'Why

are you always so difficult!' and I yelled, 'Because I love you!' and I kissed her...She pulled away and asked me what that meant, and

again, I tried to just put my feelings away again, but this time, she wouldn't let me... She said 'No! I won't let you do this again!' and then

said we could keep it a secret... and that no one would have to know... and well... that's how it all started..."

"So nothing else has happened that I need to know about?" Georgia asked seriously.

Tommy and Jude looked at each other with worried expressions that let Georgia know that there was something else... something

bad...

Georgia, who's head had been resting on her clasped hands raised, "...Tommy?"

(more soon!)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Btw, some info I forgot to include-

Jude is now eighteen which makes Tommy 24 if I'm not mistaken.

And yes, I know that Georgia and EJ are there, but that's just who I wanted so, the whole Darius thing never happened.

-----------------------------------------------

Previously:

"So nothing else has happened that I need to know about?" Georgia asked seriously.

Tommy and Jude looked at each other with worried expressions that let Georgia know that there was something else... something

bad...

Georgia, who's head had been resting on her clasped hands raised, "...Tommy?"

-----------------------------------------------

Tommy looked nervous, which was rare for him, as he tried to speak, "I-"

"-They didn't just kiss..." Kwest cut him off, not looking up from the floor.

Georgia looked up at Tommy, who was looking at her with an appologetic expression.

"I need to speak to you alone..." Georgia's voice was shaky as she stood and exited the room.

He stood, Jude grabbed his hand, "Tommy...I should be with you out there..."

Tommy kneeled infront of her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I know...But you can't," Tommy's eyes were soft as they started into hers.

Georgia looked in from the hallway.

Jude placed her hand on his cheek, "Don't forget your promise..."

Tommy smiled, "Never..."

He kissed her softly and walked out into the hallway to join Georgia, who shut the door behind him after taking one last look at Jude.

In the room-

The room was silent for a few moments before EJ finally spoke up.

"I always knew there was something between you two..."

Jude looked up with a questioning look.

"Not really knew... but I always thought there was..." she continued, "The way you looked at each other... and how he talked about you..."

Jude smiled.

"Do you love him..?" Kwest asked, looking up for the first time, "...Really?"

Jude was silent for a moment before answering, "...I really do..."

Outside in the hallway-

"What is this all about, Georgia?" Tommy was leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

"What is this about!" Georgia looked at him in shock, "Tommy, don't try to act like nothing's wrong here... You know there is..."

"What is so wrong about it!" Tommy opened his arms in a questioning way, "Georgia, I love her! Why can't anyone understand that!"

"...Just tell me..." Georgia paused for a moment, "Did you sleep with her..?"

"What!" Tommy looked outraged, "You're not really asking me this!"

"Did you sleep with her!" Georgia's voice raised causing Tommy to freeze in his place.

He was silent for a moment, unable to speak, before finally replying, "...yes."

Georgia through her arms up, letting out a deep sigh. She turned away, unable to look at him.

"When..?" she asked after a long silence.

"...It was three weeks after her eighteenth birthday...after her first performance for the new cd..." Tommy answered, looking over at the wall to avoid meeting eyes with her, "We said she had fallen asleep on my couch while we were writing some new songs..."

In the room-

After about fifteen minutes, Georgia entered the room again, followed by Tommy. They took their seats, and Tommy placed his hand in Jude's.

"Okay, Jude..." Georgia spoke in a soft and understanding tone, "We'll have to do some damage control... Lots and lots of damage control..."

Tommy mouthed a thank you to Georgia, who only nodded in return.

(tell me what you think... I'll post more if you like it!)


	7. Chapter 7

As the group walked out of the room, Tommy was suddenly thrown against the wall.  
"What the hell?" Tommy exclaimed.  
"What are you doing?" Jude asked angrilly, "Speid, let him go"  
"What did you do to her!" Speiderman asked through clenched teeth, "I swear, If you did something to her, I'll"  
"Speid!" Jude got in-between the two, "Please let him go"  
Speiderman let his hands fall to his sides.  
"..Why does this keep happening to me?" Tommy asked, looking at Jude, who smiled in response before returning her gaze to Speiderman.  
"Tommy never did anything against my will..." Jude said in a steady and calm voice, "...He's my boyfriend"  
Speiderman's eyes sank and a look of pain crossed his face, "So... You're with him? ...But he's.. Little Tommy Q, Jude"  
"Hey," Tommy warned.  
Speiderman didn't look away from Jude.  
"Speid, don't," Jude replied.  
"...Did you love him when we were dating?" Speiderman asked with a pained voice.  
"Speid..." Jude had tears in her eyes.  
"Did you..? Jude... just tell me the truth"  
"I..." Jude trailed off, looking down and trying to hold back her tears.  
"...That's what I thought..." Speiderman spoke after a moment, his voice shaking slightly. He looked away for a moment, then back at Tommy as he stepped back.  
"You know... I hope you go to jail for this..." Speiderman hissed before walking away, slamming the door behind him as he exited.  
Tommy's eyes remained on the doors for a few moments after Speiderman had exited before looking away, unable to look at the others. Jude noticed Tommy's hurt expression and turned to face him, still within close proximity from being wedged between him and Speiderman.  
"Hey…" she touched his cheek, turning his face toward her, "Don't listen to him…" Tommy rolled his eyes before looking back at her. "Don't"  
"Look-" Tommy stopped and looked over at the others, then back at Jude, "We need to talk…alone"  
Jude looked at him with confusion and worry in her eyes, "…yeah, okay"  
She took his hand and led him into an empty room, closing the door behind her. She turned to him, playing with his collar.  
"What's wrong..?" she asked him in concern.  
Tommy touched her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.  
"Talk to me…" Jude said in a worried tone.  
"Can we just… can I just… hold you"  
Jude smiled and grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her shoulders, and wrapped her own around his waist, "I'm yours"  
Tommy's eyes went soft, and he pulled her up against him, kissing her deeply. He backed up into the wall, and Jude's hands moved up between them, slipping under his shirt. Tommy began kissing her neck as he slipped his hands under her shirt and raised it over her head. He lifted her up and set her on the table in the center of the room, taking off his jacket.

In the Other Room-

"What do you think they're doing in there?" E.J. asked, looking down at her watch.  
"I don't want to know…" Kwest answered from his seat on a chair nearby.  
E.J. looked at him with a disgusted expression, "Oh god… Why did you put those thoughts into my head"  
E.J. leaned over and slapped Kwest on the arm.  
"Hey! What do you think they're doing, playing chess!" Kwest laughed, dodging E.J.'s hands.  
"Grow up, you two!" Georgia hissed, standing and walking out of the room angrily.  
"What did I say?" Kwest looked at E.J. in confusion, who just shook her head in response. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy was leaned against the edge of the table slipping his shoes on as Jude flattened her messy hair.

"Stop fussing," Tommy crossed behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, "You look beautiful..."

He kissed her neck gently.

Jude smiled at him warmly and placed her hands atop his that rested on her stomache.

"Come on, we gotta get back..." Jude turned to face him, "They're probably wondering where we are..."

"Ya think!" Tommy joked as the two began to walk through the door and into the hall, "...It's not like we're hiding it anymore... It's better now... I can have you all to myself!"

Tommy picked her up from behind causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. He spun her around before returning her to a standing position on the ground, slipping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not used to just being able to slip away and..." Jude smiled.

"And what?" Tommy looked into her eyes, "Come on... you're gonna have to say it eventually..."

"But I hate that word!" Jude grinned.

"Yeah, I know... but you know," Tommy grinned playfully, "for something so wrong this feels so right!"

He spun and dipped her before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Ehem..." a voice interupted the two.

They looked over to see Georgia standing in one of the doorways. The two pulled apart slightly, and Tommy cleared his throat.

"...Hey Georgia..." Tommy said with false cheerfullness, "How long you been standing there?"

"...Long enough..." she snapped back, "You should probably be getting back into the studio... The world hasn't stopped because of this... it's just slowed down a bit..."

Tommy and Jude nodded in unison.

"Right... I'm on her!" Tommy replied, before quickly correcting himself, "It! I'm on it!"

He smiled nervously, as Jude just looked down, hiding her face in embarrassment.

Georgia just nodded after glaring for a moment, and then went back into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously:

"You should probably be getting back into the studio... The world hasn't stopped because of this... it's just slowed down a bit..." Tommy and Jude nodded in unison. "Right... I'm on her!" Tommy replied, before quickly correcting himself, "It! I'm on it!" He smiled nervously, as Jude just looked down, hiding her face in embarrassment. Georgia just nodded after glaring for a moment, and then went back into the room.

----------------------------------

Jude tried to hold back her laughter, a battle which she eventually lost. Tommy also burst into laughter, as they began making their way toward the studio. When they were about halfway there, Jude jumped onto Tommy's back, and he carried her the rest of the way.

"I wrote a new song..." Jude said from her usual seat at the stool infront of the mic, "It's called 'Never Could Be"  
"You never mentioned a new song..." Tommy replied.  
"...I am now," Jude shifted uncomfortably.  
"When did you write it"  
Jude bit her lip, "...Be-before...um...When we first got together"  
A look of understanding crossed Tommy's face, "Oh"  
Jude looked away in embarrassment.  
Tommy's eyes softened, and a small smile spread across his face, "Let's hear it"  
Jude smiled and nodded, grabbing her guitar and returning to her place on the stool.

"Is this right?  
Cause it feels so wrong.  
I still fight Though I'm not that strong.  
If it's a dream I'm scared to fall asleep Scared I wouldn't wake up Wanting to stay, willing to leap

I found my 'Never Could Be' in you You lift me up and I'm crossing the line While you are holding me in your arms And that what 'Never Could Be' is mine..."

In the other room-

Kwest and E.J. sat in the room talking as Georgia entered.  
"Hey, where's the dynamic duo?" Kwest asked, seeing neither Jude nor Tommy with her.  
"Recording," Georgia answered simply as she searched in a desk for some papers.  
"But what happened to 'lots of damage control'?" E.J. added.  
"I'm on it," Georgia pulled out the papers she'd been searching for and smiled quickly before rushing back out of the room.  
"Are you as lost as I am?" Kwest looked to E.J. who justs shrugged.

In the studio-

"Jude, that was..." Tommy walked into the part of the room where Jude sat, "amazing... Why didn't you ever tell me about it"  
"...I don't know..." Jude looked away, "I just..." she let out a sigh, "I was embarrassed"  
"Embarrassed!" Tommy laughed, "Girl, that song was nothing to be embarrassed about"  
Jude still didn't meet his eyes.  
"Hey..." he turned her face to look at him, "Would I lie to you about this"  
Jude grinned, "Well, I don't know... You are known for hiding some pretty big things from people"  
Tommy smiled back at her, "True.. true"  
The two laughed for a moment, and Tommy did a drum beat on her bent knees, "Let's go get Georgia... She'll definately wanna hear this"  
He grabbed her hand, and the two rushed out of the room.  
Just as they did, Tommy heard a familiar male voice call his name. He stopped, and his fists clenched, "...Great..." 


End file.
